Waiting For The End
by Teslar
Summary: Hollow explosions echoing around in the dust filled air, shouts from shadows. Bright flashes followed by thunderous rumble from underneath my unmoving body. Debris raining from above, scattering across me. Post game,1st fic. ON HIATUS
1. Arms Of A Ghost

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix, except OC's that I might add later.

**Waiting For The End**

**-Chapter I-**

**Arms Of A Ghost**

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Then for a moment everything stopped. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was going to die.

Here, on the battlefield.

Bodies littered around me. My intentions were to try and stop this unnecessary bloodshed. The figureheads of the sanctum were gone, but that didn't stop the people from fighting. PSICOM was only interested in self-preservation they tried not to harm the public at first. However from fear, power and obedience come in. Even so from that it can't be obtained without resistance.

But when the attacks became more violent, that's when more force was used and guns were being pulled. Causing the death toll to rise.

Of course it wasn't everyone joining in but quite a percentage felt strongly that PSICOM needed to be eliminated completely, if there was any hope of a peaceful existence on this new land.

Myself and the others all tried to intervene, and put a stop to it before it got to out of hand. However we were too late. There were others that tried to help our cause, including Team Nora and the Guardian Corps. But we were fighting a losing battle.

If only we were released from crystal status earlier. Being turned together you would think we would be released together. The first to be released months after the fall was Snow, followed by Hope then Sazh only weeks between. I on the other hand was the last to be released. With the exception of Fang and Vanille who we have little hope that they return.

It had been 11 months after the destruction of Cocoon when I awoke.

A lot had changed in that time.

* * *

The sound of a heartbeat was all I could hear.

My own heartbeat.

I could feel my body pulsate with every beat.

Hollow explosions echoing around in the dust filled air, shouts from shadows.

Bright flashes followed by thunderous rumble from underneath my unmoving body. Debris raining from above, scattering across me. The harsh smell of burning chemicals and there toxic fumes.

It all sounded as if I were underwater.

Failure keeping me held under.

My body now going numb from blood loss. The earth beneath my quivering fingers felt sticky. No, it felt as if I was led in a shallow pool.

Funny I don't remember it raining recently, and it seemed to be increasing by the second.

Cold.

I don't remember it getting cold either.

A coughing fit racked me to the core, blood trailing closely behind.

This situation was out of my control completely the only thing left for me now was darkness, beyond that, who knows.

Unconsciousness had nearly enveloped me completely, darkness creeping around my vision. Eyes drifting getting heavier by each passing second. Grasping hold of what little strength I have left, just to hold on a bit longer.

Only then at my final moment did I feel a hand grasp my arm rolling me onto my back. I could barely register any colour at that point.

Black dots dancing across my vision.

The mysterious person had now unclasped what was left of my once cream coloured uniform coat to reach my wound more easily.

The event was a blur, I remember … Hope he was …trying to convince a man to drop his weapon. There was one of our guys on the ground behind Hope…

…that's right the man was about to shoot but Hope got in his way. Blocking his target.

Shortly after something Hope said that seemed to have angered him, which caused him to draw his gun on him.

_-Flashback, a few moments ago-_

I had just managed to evacuate a few stragglers that were to frighten to more, away from the area. Upon returning I spotted Hopes situation, though the chaos. Fear spiked in my chest.

No we've come too far, I'm not going to lose him. Any of us. Not now.

Hope had become almost like a younger brother to her and the feeling was mutual.

His eyes going wide with the mans action. "You don't know what the hell we've been through, who are you to tell me what to do" he roared.

Hope continued to hold his ground.

That's when my instincts took over, breaking into a sprint towards my target.

"Hope!"

At the sudden voice the enraged civilian turned towards me.

Hope traced the barrel to its new target, as realization hit him as to who it was now pointed at. If it were possible for someone's face to turn that pale, I would say Hope had achieved a whole new shade of white.

Hope was still my main concern. Putting all the power I had into my last stride, a breath caught in my throat as I launched myself at the young boy pulling him close.

A shot rang out.

Turning in mid air so that I was underneath and would cushion him on collision with the ground that shortly came.

Upon impact my grip loosened with each bounce until I came to an abrupt stop against an overturned car, where he finally left my grasp.

I managed to prop myself slightly with my elbow with huge effort, I then scanned his body for injury. From what I could see he was unconscious, he did acquire a few cuts and bruises. Closing my eyes as well as releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Yet I felt a burning sensation coming from my left side.

Sucking in a laborious breath I Glanced down, dragging my hand to touch the darkened area. Peeling my hand away slightly to reveal a deep stained hand.

* * *

That's when darkness consumed me.

In the arms of a ghost.

My life pretty much flashed before my eyes at that point.

Who would have thought after surviving the whole L'cie mess, during the revolt against sanctum would be where I met my end.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is, my first finfic chapter posted. I finally finished it. I could have spent alot longer on it improving it further, but decided to stop there otherwise i would never get round to posting it. I'm going to start chapter II soon but have no clue as to when it will get posted.

Please review, would be much appreciated.

LowBatteryLife x

(been updated 17/07/11)


	2. Against The Clock

Disclaimer: I do not own FF13 Square Enix does.

**-Chapter II-**

**Against The Clock**

_**Normal POV**_

Hope wavering or the borderline of consciousness, was slowly recovering from his flying dive roll. Eyes squeezed shut as he raised his hand to his dust covered head to his discomfort had whacked. Releasing dry coughs followed by a quite moan escaping his chapped lips, cracked his eyes slightly to slits 'At least its quieted down a little, that's good', widening his eyes to get a better view of where he was led the dust stinging his eyes. 'I wonder where that guy went with the gun' realization struck him "Light!" turning and getting on to one knee in one movement before another wave of vertigo washed over him.

Raising his head, color drained from his face when his eyes landed on his target. "Light" he whimpered. She lay there unmoving at arms length. 'The gunshot, it got Light… she saved me' crawling the distance between them to her empty side "Light? Can you here me?" Raising his hand to feel for a pulse, but couldn't tell from his trembling fingers. 'Her skins so cold', he didn't relies that a set of olive eyes were constantly upon him, watching his every move.

"We need to move her if we have an chance of saving her, were currently in the center of a danger zone"

Jumping for the sudden voice. Only now did Hope notice he wasn't alone, his eyes shot to the origin of the voice strangely enough the voice came from above Lightning. The stranger was knelt over her right side dressing a wound to her temple. Moving on to other areas of injury, he had already packed the wound to stop the mass of blood free flowing from her body. Hope continued to stare stuck in a state of shock, at the wound.

The man glanced at the young boy noticing that he was trembling, "hey kid you ok?" his voice full of concern, at this Hope snapped out of his trance, biting back tears "she's gunna be ok…right?" his voice breaking on the second word. "If we move now there's a good chance, as long as we don't run into any trouble" wiping his sweat-covered face on his shoulder 'I hope so'. Watching as the man took off the folded bandana he was wearing and wrapped it around her left bicep creating a tourniquet to reduce the bleeding coming from a gash located on her forearm. Nodding in agreement, Hope took in what the man was wearing. Even though the ash filled sky had turned everything it touched, a shade of grey. Couldn't get a good look at his face he noticed he wore a sort of uniform bits seemed familiar like the shoulder plate he wore, it was similar to Lights. It also illuminated two yellow stripes. 'He must be a soldier as well, not PSICOM so he must be Guardian Corps'

"You ok to move?" the mysterious man spoke.

The voice snapping him from his thoughts. "Uh yeah do you need help?" shakily standing, once stance began to sway. Stumbling backwards, but catching himself before he fell. Doubling over to catch get his bearings.

"Ok?" the soldier watching Hope with a cautious eye.

"Yeah should be ok now" releasing a shaky breath

The soldier took Lights right arm around his neck, placing his arms under her back and under her legs. He rose onto one knee with a light grunt he was on his feet with the unconscious pinkette in his arms bridal style. Her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Towering above Hope 'this guy must be about 5'10'

"Ready? Cause w…" the soldier said, as an explosion sounded from a nearby building couple with gunfire making them turn in attention, pulling the unconscious woman closer.

"We need to get out of here" Hope said in a rushed tone.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" with a slight smirk on his face at the kid finished his sentence. "The hospital's a couple miles east of here, could you manage that" looking down at the teenager "don't worry bout me worry bout Light" his gaze turning to her worn body. "She's safe with me you can count on it" with a smirk, "lets go then, stay close".

Walking at a quickened pace, senses on high alert for approaching hostiles.

We were making good time we'd now crossed the remaining residential area of Paddra, since the fall of Cocoon the reconstructing of the pre-existing towns and cities started almost immediately. Cocoon was still habitable but the crystal pillar had spread wrapping around its form. A third of the population had perished in the fall, the crystal covering just over half of Cocoons surface. Thankfully the loss of life wasn't a total wipeout of our race. There were no Fal'cie now meaning we had to produce our own food and power, whiched posed difficult at first but we managed to get it up and running in no time. Having lost a large percentage of soldiers overall, recruiting was important to help the running of things but of course PSICOM didn't want to submit they wanted control, the figureheads may have been long gone but that didn't mean others wouldn't fill their shoes. They weren't publicized so they weren't targeted, which was a smart move.

You could tell the crossover from the new to the old. Now was the ruin of the pre-existing Paddra, which is less developed. The cities of Gran Pulse were gradually being rebuilt to there former glory, o else the architecture would be lost.

The majority of the current settlement in Paddra was flats, construction wasn't too slow. Paddra could hold a lot more people than Oerba. Scouts were going out regularly to look for new locations to rebuild. Another problem that would arise was feral creatures that roamed freely, they didn't think to kindly that there current homes being overrun by foreigners. Defence was more important than food in some words. There were currently around 700 thousand people residing in Paddra.

Shouts caught our attention from around the corner.

_**Hope POV**_

Nearly walking straight into him when he came to an abrupt stop. He didn't have to say anything I knew what got his attention. He looked over his shoulder at me, gesturing to a crumbling stonewall that surrounded what looked like some sort of church. Ducking down behind it the soldier settled Lightning against the wall, knelling down beside her. She looked pale, even in the dimly lit street and dirt covered. He had his back against the wall; he stole a glance at the current threat. "Ok so there about five of them, they look pretty pissed. Uhhhh ones holding a bat, another has a crowbar and one has a pitchfork. How cliché" mumbling to himself but still load enough that I could here.

"I haven't seen any in a while I think they've moved on, I'm fed up with this my family don't feel safe walking around this new place. Do they expect us to just follow their orders and be ok with it", "Those dam L'cie almost destroying Cocoon and now its left there, on a dam crystal pillar. I was quite fine with the way things were, now everything's gone to pot there's barely enough food to go round to feed everyone".

Looking down at the ground 'It was our fault that Cocoon is in its current state, but it had to be done we couldn't stay on a Fal'cie leash anymore. If not us they would have made someone else do it'.

The voices started to fade into the distance; a relieved sigh passed my chapped lips. The solider was still tense eyes watching the group's movements he wouldn't move until the threat was completely gone. Looking over his form properly this time he didn't really take in the soldier appearance before except that he wore a uniform and a Sergeants pauldron. He also wore forearm protectors, a sheath running down the right of his back, with a black handle pocking out the top from what I could see.

"Coast is clear, hospital is not to far now, and I'm surprised they were even out this far. It's like their looking for trouble" Knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. Shaking his head as he stood, he knelt besides Light checking her wounds face going through a mix of thoughts I can't really tell. Collecting her back in his arms again. Exiting our hiding spot we continued our previous route, this part of the city was creepy there was little light the breeze causing a whistling sounds. It felt too creepy.

I could feel eyes upon me. From what, I don't know and I didn't want to find out.

Weaving between buildings, until we came out in front of a larger cream structure. Soon enough we came across a couple of armed guards standing an entrance, just glancing at us giving us way into the building. Still on the solders tail I followed as he made haste down a wide corridor, through double doors and into the waiting room filled with cots with wounded lying upon them. Making a dash to the far end to a more closed off area "Lewes you here!" the solder shouted when entering. An black haired man entered, wearing a sort of wrap around blue overall.

"Geez what happened"

"She got shot"

"I can see that"

Lewes got straight to work on her the soldier right with him; I opted to standing against the wall out the way. "I tied off the bleeding to her arm, it's the gunshot wound that's the most severe the bleeding was heavy when I got to her but I applied some salve which slowed the bleeding. I wasn't able to remove the bullet in the field"

"How long ago was she shot?"

"About 15 or so minutes ago" wiping his dirt trodden sleeve across his forehead.

He slowly removed the pack from the wound " It looks deep but I should be able to get it out. Just hope it didn't hit anything major" stepping over to a tray of equipment he snatched up what looked like a cross between tweezers and a clap, in his latex gloved hands and putting on a pair of glasses that were resting on top of his head. Pulling the over head light down over her exposed midriff, left hand around the wound.

A few moments later, "Good news I have the bullet" Lewes announced holding up the bullet " bad news it looks like it done more damage that I thought".

"How much?"

"…"

"Well?"

I felt the colour drain from my face, as he said those words. Lights face was deathly pale, unmoving, 'she's dead. no she can't be dead. Oh my god its all my fault' my throat tightened I couldn't breath.

"Its nothing I can't fix" A smirk forming.

Lewes quickly rose from where he was sat and in three large strides he was at the open door "I need a team in here now! Within seconds another two similarly dressed individuals entered the room flurrying around the room.

The other two had moved any unnecessary equipment up against the wall.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to stand outside, you can't be in here while I operate there's not enough room, and its more for the sake of boy" giving the soldier a sympathetic look nodding his head towards me.

I was then ushered out the room by the soldier, who followed closely behind the door closing behind him. We both let out a unified huff.

Looking round the room at the wounded soldiers men and women. A hand firmly landed on my shoulder causing me to look up above me shoulder to look the companioning soldier in the eye. "She's in good hands kid, she's gunna make it. I trust him with my life". My eyes landing on the floor.

Trying to keep overflowing urge to break down on the spot. My body visibility trembling "i…i…ittss…mmmmyyy…"

"Stop right there, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped her from pushing you out the way"

"I know but…I can't help but blame myself I did have a gun pointed at me"

"I can say a kid your age has got major guts to stand up to an armed man let alone pissed off armed man"

Walking over to some vacant seats up against the wall next to the door, sitting down shoulders slumped and continued to stare at the floor.

"Well… over half ago I would've been hiding, if it weren't for Light I would still been that person. Saved my life on many occasions. She's like the older sister I always wanted."

"You're an only child then, where's your parents?"

"My dad works for restorations council at the moment he's stationed here in Paddra, the guy who sorts out new developments of reconstruction"

"I know what you mean where's he now, an why were you out in the middle of all the chaos?"

"Sergeant" came woman's voice, which broke me from my thoughts. His head snapped up as well as my own, coming to face an exhausted looking nurse, circles under her eyes hair falling out of her neatly tied blonde hair. He then stood out of courteously "what's the problem?" in a heart-warming tone. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could take a look at a patient for me". "Of course" before he went off he turned around and bent in found of me "I'll be right back. Kay" with a wink. I responded with a nod, which got a smile in return.

He then turned back towards the nurse falling in step behind her. "Sorry to bother you but were really short staffed at the moment and I'm only a student nurse" No I understand its totally fine" He was out of earshot but I could still see him.

Time passed and soon enough my own exhaustion had got the best of me.

What seemed like seconds late, a hand on my shoulder awaked me. "The operation was a success she's going to be ok, however she did lose quite a fair amount of blood. We've just got to wait until she wakes up"

"And when will that be?"

"Sorry but I have no way of telling, we've just got to be patient"

"Can I see her?"

"Of course"

Reentering the room I spotted Light wired up to monitors tracking her pulse. I noted that they had changed her also having the majority of her body bandaged they would have had to. She was now wearing a pastel coloured hospital gown. Hair pushed back away from her face, a white sheet covering her body arms resting on top.

"Any longer in the state she was in and she wouldn't have made it, good job you turned up when you did" taking his glasses off to rub his tired eyes.

"Thank you for saving her, I don't know what I would have done if I lost her"

"You speak fondly of her, you two must be close. But I'm not the only one you should be thanking" putting his glasses back on exiting the room.

"Any longer and she wouldn't have made it"

Pulling a chair over towards the bed, sitting down onto the cold steel of the ridged seat, hunched over eying the minor cuts on my arms. Fatigue washing over me 'hope Snow and the others are ok' eyes wondering back over to Lights covered form watching the small rises and falls of her chest.

* * *

You are told or made to believe that when you die you see a white light, and were told to walk towards it and there you would reunite with deceased family members. Meaning I would get to see my parents again. My experience was a little bit different.

Right after I blacked out and thought 'I'm going to die' I woke up.

**AN: Its finally up. October was when i posted the first chapter, and I've had this on my computer for months left unfinished. Trying to plan ahead which took a heck of a long and Black OPS and coursework has been eating at my free time. This chapter didn't turn out how i wanted and lacks in detail, i know. **

**I'm hoping that you nice people could leave my any comments or tips, but please be nice I know my writing sucks.**

(been updated 17/07/11)


	3. Not All The Way Through

Disclaimer: I do not own ff13 Square Enix does I just own the OC's.

**-Chapter III-**

**Not All The Way Through**

But when I woke up it wasn't the place I left a moment ago.

My body felt foreign to me.

Shaking the feeling, when I opened my eyes I was met with a darkened room. The only source of light coming from the ajar door on the opposite side of the room. I urged myself to rise from my resting place only to find that I was bound. White bindings held my wrists looking down the length of my body I found that a few more bindings wrapped around my chest and legs keeping me fixed in place. Releasing a breath laying my head back down. The only sound was of my own heavy breathing that echoed slightly.

'Where the heck am I?' wracking my mind for a scrap or clue to how I got here, but nothing came up my memory blank.

Footsteps approached echoing around the room, my heartbeat in synch with the strangers' footfalls until they came to a stop behind the door. Fear flooding my body, body going ridged. The figure blocking the majority of the light, their silhouette peering though the open space. Feeling oxygen deprived from holding my breath, feeling sweat start to collect across my brow.

Panic settling in, body going cold.

A high creak emitted from the un-oiled hinges of the door, as more light flooded the room and more of the figure was revealed. The footsteps continued towards me, inching away as much as I could. Their hand searching within their coat.

With each step the brighter the light behind became. Their hand came out holding an object. I couldn't make out what.

Whatever it was they were pointing towards me ready to trigger, until they were about bodies length they spoke "its about time you met your end, you foul L'cie".

With one last step and a muted explosion of light the room disappeared in a blinding light.

* * *

Waking from a flurry of thoughts with a start.

It was quite except for rhythmic beeping. A cough erupted from my raw throat 'ok that hurt' Slowly opening my eyes ever so slightly, my eyes met by the harsh florescence of the lights above. Squinting so hard that my face ached. ' Where am I?' making an attempt to push up from where I was led. That idea was short lived just the smallest movement shot pain through my whole body. The harsh stench of disinfectant assaulting my sinuses, the tell tail smell of sterile environment of hospitals

Eyes now adjusting to the light, peeling them back open. 'Well at least I can tell that I'm not at home, cause that isn't my ceiling'. Having enough strength to roll my head to the left where my eyes fell on a sleeping figure sat in the chair directly next to me head resting next to my hand. There was someone else my vision still hazy all I make out was it was a man, who on the other hand that's another question. Eyes going back to the figure with his head on the bed. Focusing more now making out platinum hair relising immediately who it was "Hope?" in a hoarse voice.

Stirring at the mention of his name. Eyes peeking through sleepiness widening as they landed on exhausted ice coloured ones. "Light… your awake I was so worried" in a hushed strained tone "you got shot…and wouldn't wake up…its all my fault I'm so sorry" spoken though tear filled eyes grasping hold of her arm. "S'ok don't worry I'm ok, don't blame yourself…s'not your fault" said breathlessly followed by a cough.

"Your not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises"

"How'd I get here?" shooting a questioning look at the teen. Eyes meeting again, he turned his head looking at the stranger sat in the corner "if it weren't for him you wouldn't have made it. He carried you here". I still couldn't make much of him out.

"You should get some rest your body still needs to recover, doctor said it would take time even with the exhilarated healing from the elixirs" taking his advice closing my eyes letting the darkness consume me once again.

* * *

This time when I eased into consciousness, I awoke by the sound of voices. Of whose that was another question. 'What could it hurt to listen'.

"Her situation was critical when she arrived. Luckily the shooter didn't aim with any degree of accuracy for it to be an instant death bullet. With any gunshot wound causes severe tissue damage, which would be magnified by the shockwave. The shrapnel from the bullet is what caused the most damage. Elixirs can repair and regenerate tissue however the foreign material would have cancelled out the process of healing. But once I had removed the shrapnel the elixir could start its work, it has repaired the majority of the wounds and there won't be any internal scarring" voice stated

" But she will be ok right?" a shaky female voice spoke

"Yes she should make a full recovery, she regained consciousness an hour ago for a short while which is an excellent sign"

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if I lost her. She's the only family I have"

" If it weren't for that guy over there, I don't think she would have made it" Tilting his head towards the chair I the corner, where the figure slept.

"Who is he I don't think I've seen him before" a deeper voice spoke

"That's Sergeant Ambra, he's a good friend of mine. He's the one who brought your sister here"

"I'll give you two some time alone"

I waited for another voice, but none came.

Some shuffling later, I felt a warm hand grasp mine.

I felt myself slipping again; before I knew it I had fallen back into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

Sat up on my hospital bed looking down at myself, releasing a huff resting my head back against the wall behind me. Closing my eyes 'Reckless, I was absolutely reckless'. I've lost track on how long I've been hospitalised for, I hated hospitals they remind me of death it gives me the creeps. The retched smell of disinfectant.

I should be getting released soon well at least I hope so, sitting on my ass watching reruns of crappy soaps with predictable plots.

"Please Etro please say I'm getting out of this hell forsaken place"

"Well your in luck" jumping from the sudden cheerful voice, eyes landing on the figure in the doorway. "Oh how the mighty Lightning Farron has fallen, never thought you would have been shot especially by a civilian. I was thinking more like some overly dramatic fight to the death with … uh nope lost what I was gunna say, but I will tell you it made Blondie cry with laughter" with a teeth baring grin.

"Enough with the lame jokes, how you feelin?" lugging himself into a nearby chair.

"Well I know how a pin cushion feels like" the comment receiving a chuckle from the middle aged man.

"Sir, with all respects I feel fine" he won't fall for that lie

"Well that's not what this chart says, however you should be fully healed by now it was three weeks ago"

My eyes going wide at that detail "Wait what, I've been here for three weeks, what happened in Paddra?"

Crossing his legs "well there was a long list of casualties, however nobody died. This needs to be sorted out soon we all can't all go on like this nobody trusts anyone, there all just looking after number one. However the tension spiked the other week causing all the trouble last month things have gotten steadier, there proposing a civilian leader"

* * *

**AN. What you think was it ok? Was it too short? I just wanted this chapter out already I will go back at some point and improve and expand.**

**Just want to thank my reviewers (sorry I forgot to mention last time) and the people who added me to their alerts. Don't be shy guys I just want to know if I'm on the right track, to be honest I need to review more.**

**So thanks to …**

**The Simplest Of Hearts**

**Toxicsnake91**

**Teddybutt**

**Lol all T's**

(updated 17/07/11)


	4. Journeying To New Places

Disclaimer: I do not own ff13 Square Enix does I just created the OC's.

**-Chapter IV- **

**Journeying To New Places**

Scanning though the listed information written on my chart "Well miss Farron, your results are normal; blood pressures a little high but that's to be expected. Electro lights are good. Wounds healing nicely, I'm sorry but there will be scarring. So you can discharge yourself when you're ready." Now removing the tape and needle from the back of my pale hand. Almost cringe worthy, its not like I dislike needles its just like back when Snow removed a 5 inch splinter from his leg when her carelessly fell out of a tree back when we were camping up Yaschas Massif a Tonberry had driven him up a tree but it just couldn't hold the behemoths weight for long before it snapped. I just stood there mentally gob smacked, that without the slightest flinch he removed the inch wide piece. I could honestly say even I would have sounded my discomfort, in a professional manner of course.

Pulled back of that nostalgic moment "is there anything you need to ask me?" his eyebrow slightly raised questioningly as he probably was confused with few second vacancy I just showed.

"No everything's good, thank you" with a small smile.

"I bet you can't wait to get back out, I can tell your not somebody who likes to be in bed longer than need be" a smile coming to Lewes face.

"You can tell" interested.

"Oh yes, I see many just like you" turning to leave.

"Wait." A momentary pause, turning to face me.

"That solider who bought me here, do you know if he's still in Paddra?" out of curiosity.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't know, last I saw of him was last week" spoken though an apologetic smile. He turned and left the room closing the door behind him, with a soft click. Leaving me to think how lucky I was that I had cheated death again, whilst staring at bare feet over the simple design on the linoleum floor.

That moment didn't last long before the door opened again turning to face the doorway again from my seated position on the edge of the bed. The door now blocked with the Snows large figure blocking the light from the corridor almost giving him an glow. Stood there with a grin on his face "hey look who's happy to see me" starting the walk over. "Can't you tell from the look of happiness and the excitement in my voice" deadpanned monotonous reply. "Ouch sis that hurts, here I thought you would be happy to see your loveable brother in law" mock hurt on his face. "Don't remind me, where's Serah? "She was here, she was behind me", "she's not embedded on you back is she" "no… well I don't think she is" both of us smiled now which I do admit was kind of weird. Awkward silence now forming from the pause in our convocation or from that we didn't know what to converse about.

"Sooooooo you ready to go" "yeah just let me changed" "Serah told me to give you this" holding out a brown paper bag, only now noticing he was carrying it. "she said something about you not leaving in what you came in with" the look of concentration when trying to recall what his wife had said earlier was quite comical. Taking the bag cautiously as if it were full of waste, from his grasp "thanks" not knowing what to expect. Then walking over to the private bathroom.

It was a small bathroom, but what more could I ask for then my own private room. Let alone my own toilet.

Minute later, muffled voices could be herd from behind the closed door. Doing up the last buckle on my boot. 'Not really used to be wearing casual clothes I've pretty much lived in my uniform, I'm not even sure these are even mine. Well if these were Serah's it would look like they had shrunk in the wash or I had succumb to a sudden growth spurt'. Knowing that when Serah entered my closet she would be met with uniforms with the odd piece of clothing, she bought new stuff for me. Any chance to go shopping if you ask me like a sugar rushed 4 year old. Satisfied with how I was dressed I exited the small room back into the room I was familiar with being here for a week, which felt like months. Pulling on the fitted sky blue hoodie. With my arrival conversation stopped as the two stopped talking. " I knew I would guess your size", stepping over towards the couple "I'm good to go" "alright then".

Picking up a pack that was in the bedside cupboard which held other items that I had packed up beforehand, standing again "let me take that" Snow spoke making eye contact, "ok" stunned that I had just straightly let him carry my bag shocked him. Which I could help but smile at. Heading for the door "don't be so surprised if it were anything important you wouldn't be anywhere near it" hand on the handle, opening it with ease.

Stepping into the hallway, which was really the first time I had really looked at it. Plain simple just like everywhere else in this depressing place. Excitement finding itself in myself at the thought that in a short moment I'll be out of this place. The other two exiting the room also closing the door behind them.

Snow taking the lead in our small party. From there a short walk, lift ride followed by a few maze like corridors. Reception and we are outta here. Almost childlike, how I felt. Serah could see the relief in my face upon exiting the building.

The car ride back was silent, for the majority I was fiddling with my hospital bands my name and patient number neatly written on lengths. Passing rubble still leftover from the previous week, newer buildings followed by more buildings followed by even more buildings. Then onto a greener terrain that surrounded the rebuilt roads that connect the settlements together. The ride lasted longer than I thought it should from Paddra hospital to Oerba, leaning my head against the headrest. Sleep quickly captured my consciousness taking it into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Resting my heated head against the cool glass of the window besides me. I have always found train journeys relaxing. Well the last time not so much as I was on my way to be purged. The new rails that have been built on Gran Pulse were a lot more outdated to the ones that we were all too familiar to on Cocoon. Slower moving, due to the many inhabitants of the wilds between towns and cities. The only problem posing with the idea of using ground-based rails was the wildlife, however it hasn't been a while as they are getting used to them being there. Whoever had designed the location and routes had a brain as they bypass all breeding grounds and populated areas yet reach the majority of preexisting locations. This guy was a genius.

Instead of it being a more of a regular military transporter having cross belt seats along the walls, or sharing the space with supplies. Sat between beans and toilet roll, or something along those lines. I must admit I wasn't expecting to ride in passenger a car; it did come to some surprise. Decorated in plain shades of greys. Being sat towards the back, I can see that I'm not the only one occupying this compartment. Half dozen mostly male from what I can see, uniformed and non-uniformed. Young and the matured, of different shapes and sizes.

Soon I'd be arriving at the new Guardian Corps training headquarters located in area beyond where I have ventured. From what Amador had spoken to me about, over the coms. It looks like they want me to go through a short training program, to update myself with the new protocols since the move to Pulse. He said that I could be temporarily joining a squad temporary. 'Great hanging around with a bunch of chauvinistic newbes'. He also mentioned that the sergeant that brought me to the hospital was stationed there.

That will be an interesting encounter.

I recognized some of the area passed when our parties were scouring the rough landscape during our time as L'cie. Hunting trips that turned into search parties, campsites, fights and other misadventures we experienced. As for the rest of the journey passed through areas that were un-ventured by us, unexplored untouched then and now mapped out and foraged, plucked, and gone over with a fine toothed comb. It would be a shame to see such wilds tampered with, destroyed by a necessity for a metropolis. The transition to autumn had just started to show, vibrant greens starting to discolor.

The brilliant blue sky now changing into shades of orange and pink that would put a grapefruit to shame. I'd been totally oblivious to the time, and that the afternoon had now phased into to early evening without notice.

Destination now insight, I could feel the train slowing. The other occupants realizing this also, I could see them starting to gather their things from the over compartments placing them next to them, or finishing what there reading. And figuring out that last 7 letter across, 5 down word.

I bet this place will be some sort of an eyesore, sticking out like a sore thumb.

Coming to complete stop, I could see from the window soldiers patrolling nearby. Straightening my uniform I stand slinging my green canvass kit bag over my shoulder, turning towards the door pushing the lever down opening the train's vestibule. Turning to the left door, sliding it open to reveal the platform. Stepping out onto the concrete drinking in my surroundings, a large storage building at the end of the track used to house the train when in repairs or loading of large cargo. All in all it was a simple setup few bench's and that's about it.

Following the throng of people exiting the platform and making they're down to the left. Walking down a small slope round which opened up to what seemed like a basin shaped area higher on one side protecting the rear like a shirt collar. Sheltered by the harsh weather that would come from waters from the north, and would show the complete movement of the sun from east to west. Now in better view of the site. It merely consisted of, the largest building surrounded by smaller ones surrounded by a 10 ft metal fence. Being in a lower area, I thought something would be obstructing the view of Cocoon. Spotting it over the ridge to the southwest. Despite that being at a different view point of it the light made it glisten more spectacularly more with the peach rays reflecting through more beautiful that a Sunstone, fixed on its pedestal held up to the heavens. The architecture of the central building was similar to that of Pulsian buildings, which I was happy to see. The setup looked like a large field base made permanent in some sense.

Heading towards what looked like a checkpoint cross main entrance, most had now already passed through, from my snail speed stroll down the gravel pathway. Upon getting closer I note that they look like bouncers ready to knock you down if you don't cough up what they need to see.

My turn.

Presenting my military I.D, handing it to the balding mans dark calloused hands. Analyzing the piece of plastic, he then slots it into the reader and types a few keys. Removing it turning to face me again his deep eyes reading me. "You need to head towards the largest building at the end, can't miss it". Passing the card back. With that he lets me pass. These cards are quite a handy new edition, you who's in and out. Surprised they didn't think of them sooner, would have saved a lot of agro.

Scopeing out the new land, from what I could make out I would say was the size of a small village. It felt strange in here, back in this environment, almost nostalgic taking me back to my cadet days. Buildings washed in a lavender hue, matching the streaked sky. Making my way across the wide central area, the scuffing underfoot from the hard ground. This being the main crossway of the base, I could see the mismatching surfaces where places new had been merged with old preexisting foundations. Vehicles on m right I can just make out some of the off road vehicles, will have to make note to go have a look there soon. Followed by the barracks the odd few lingering nearby smoking. The opposite side I could barely make out, in the low light available. Passing another building on the right where a lot of clattering and chatter originated from clued it to be the mess hall, where the bulk of the bases occupants were. The central building had grown in size, not noticing the ground I had covered in the short time, lost in though of making mental notes. Large in size, made from dark stone 4 stories high. I couldn't make out much detail in the encroaching darkness. The temperature descending slightly, I hug my bag strap closer. Locating the main double doors where light seemed to pouring out from.

Entering the building into the foyer. Warmth hitting you straight away, which was a relief. I drop my bag at my feet as I reached the main desk. An office-uniformed woman with dirty blond hair and blue-rimmed glasses looks up at me at my arrival. "Can I help you" politely stops typing on her desktop. "Yes I've just arrived and was directed here". "Ok lets look you up. Name, rank and serial number please", eyes on the screen that reflected on her lenses. "Farron, Sergeant. Serial number J3518" looking around the space around several people passing where I stood. "Ah here we are" turning back to the similar aged woman "you are to meet with Captain Hoare, tomorrow at 1200 hours in room 2-27 which is on the second floor". "You will need a room… ah 306 is available. Wait just a moment" standing from where she was seated she disappeared into the back.

Another moment to eye up the room, decorated in magnolia with black famed photos on the walls the one closest was during the construction of the base. Without time to inspect closer the woman returned to her desk with a young associate in tow. "This is Private Salwet, he will take you to your sleeping quarters" passing the lad the keys he hesitantly walked over to me "this was ma'am". 'Ma'am, really'. Exiting the way I came, leaving the warmth of the building, back into the chill biting air that pricked my exposed skin.

The young Private taking the lead. Heading around further towards a section I hadn't noticed, a building that was staff quarters. Entering the second building of the evening, we both entered the elevator, exiting on the top floor of the 3-leveled premises. Continuing partially down the hall, where he came to a stop in front of the room marked 3-06. Sliding the keycard into the slot, a small beep of approval allowed the bolt mechanism to release. The door sliding open, to reveal my temporary living space. Walking into the center of the room. "You have an en-suite round to your left". "Its like a hotel, I would have been fine with a mattress on the floor of a utility cupboard" the light joke bringing a smile to his face. "I'll be off then Sergeant, our paths will probably cross during your stay". "They probably will, thank you" with that he left.

Turning back toward my room, quaint was the only word that came to mind. Curtains, wardrobe, bed and bedside table with an alarm and lamp on top. Dumping my bag on the bed and started unpacking the folded items of clothing and other nessicites. Looking over at the small alarm clock the red led screen displaying that it was 8:38pm. Think I will skip dinner tonight. A shower sounds good though.

Closing the curtains, shutting off the remaining outside light from entering the room. Stepping toward the open door of the bathroom, feeling up the wall for the switch. Pressing when found lighting a simple setup decorated in white. White sink, white toilet and white shower curtain, you could go snow blind from looking at this room too much. Turning the shower knob, the room filling with the sound of falling water. Feeling the water, droplets caressing over my hand to feel that the hot water was flowing. It didn't take long for steam to fill the room giving low visibility. Undressing letting my clothes pool around me. I step into the shower letting the hot water cascade over me, embrace my stress muscles. Once again feeling the scar left behind from the bullet, that now has joined my collection of battle scars. The majority hidden from view, accumulated over the years of fights falls and fouls. It had been a fortnight since my most recent brush with death, I stand there thinking that it wouldn't be my last.

* * *

The thought having an early turn in didn't appeal, alternatives being. Not a lot. I stand at the window through the break in the curtains. Surveying the area outside, the lamps lining the outskirts of the inside area. A small group were kicking a ball around until another came over, before they all left towards a well lit building that had the odd person going in or out.

It didn't take long to know where I was heading, the bases bar. Being only a few meters from the closed door the smell of alcohol could be smelled. By the time the door was half open it hit you full force. Upon entering the drinking establishment a few heads turned to acknowledge my entrance a few sizing up the new visitor. Small clouds of smoke rising from various tables, accompanied with light chatter and clinking of glasses. Seems ok enough. Walking confidently though to the short distance to the bar, perching myself on the bar stool nearest the end. Placing both elbows on the counter, folding my arms in front hunched over. The barmaid catching a glance of the new arrival from over her shoulder. 'Wow fully clothed bar maid this time, makes a change'.

"Can I get you anything" finishing cleaning the cup in hand, setting it in the above shelving. Tucking the white rag in her apron.

"Yeah could I get a um… gin a'tonic" scratching the back of my neck.

"Sure, just a sec" reaching under the counter placing a half pint glass down.

Sliding the glass of clear liquid in front of me.

"There you go, that'll be 2" fishing out change from my leg pouch, placing the exact amount on the worn wooden surface. The dark haired woman collected the money depositing it into the register. Turning the glass around in the small wet patch of condensation. Swirling the lime wedge around the ice.

A roar of laughter erupted from around the corner snapped me out of my stupor, lolling my head to the side resting my head in my hand "drunken recruits…great"

* * *

Slightly up the bar….

"Development is fast I never thought the relocating to pulse and setting up shop took so little time. Well of course a lot of places are still expanding to withstand the population. Other towns and cities are still being discovered and rebuilt trying to stick to the original designs. They didn't want Pulse's heritage and architecture to be lost. I feel myself that this feels like an invasion slowly spreading like a rash. I feel that the people want this place to imitate Cocoon and will turn it, destroying what a good thing they have some have gasped that but not all. A lot of people are still unhappy with this up and go from Cocoon to the enemies. And even though there havn't was any sightings of Pulsian natives. And I think they would have appeared if there were any. Unless they live a lot further, they could believing on the other side of Pulse maybe they knew this was going to happen so they moved let it look abandoned, we settle down and they ambush us. Now that's a possibility. I can't help but wonder, with everything that happened on Cocoon behind the scenes is going to happen again it makes you think you know.

"That's great, but you think into everything to much anyone ever told you that. All I asked was how the recent trip to Cocoons been. What's up with the rambling, people are going to start to think you've been drinking" a feminine voice answers. At that replying voice I open my eyes giving the side view of the barmaid. Lifting my head from its resting place on the bar. My hair must have been stuck up one side or some thing because she let out a covered scoff. Bring my hand through my hair; I look her in the eye searching her brown eyes for an answer. She smiles, which intrigues me more. "Seriously tell me before I throw you to Lesley" smile dropping at the mere thought. She looks back to the bar surface, I follow he eye line to where there is a crudely drawn penis drawn, I look back at her then it hits me eyes widening. "Please tell me your joking please", her smile to reform.

The smirk tells all. That it's true. No.

Bollocks.

Her smile broadens further, if it were possible. Instead of the alcohol having a fluffy effect it just causes panic and the now mirrored penis, image on the side of my face. I make a dashed beeline to the toilets. Pushing open the designated male toilets, the scent of stale piss and other odors associated with places of this variety plaguing the room. Spotting the mirrors situated above the sinks, as soon as I catch a glimpse of the male extremity I'd rather not on my face. Grapping hold of the edges of the sink eyes landing on the bottom of the basic, which seemed to have not been cleaned recently from the badly rinsed vomit left in the sink, no wonder she said she wouldn't touch it with a ten foot poll. Stepping automatically backwards and turning the faucet further down the line rubbing at the graffiti on my face, which refused to disappear. Shit. Clogs turning in my head. Ha might get away with it.

Opens the door to look over towards the bar spotting the target. Discreetly holding a hand to the problem area, if it were possible. Meandering around obstacles of the wooden table variety, "Tally" upon her name being called, head turning towards the caller. Upon seeing my worried expression makes her way so just the bar surface is between us as I reach her. "What's wrong?" voice full of mocking ignorance. "It's still the previous problem". Her face falls back to one of humor. " Still not funny, well it is and it isn't. I have meeting tomorrow with to the Lieutenant tomorrow and I can't see him with a dick on my face". Its equivalent to having a flashing beacon on my head.

"Well I heard he's a bit of a cock, so you both should get on fine" the last few words turning into restrained laughter. "Do you have anything that could cover this". 'you could grow a beard" "over night, a real would be useful" her eyes glistening with glee at her real idea. "I do but it will come at a price". "And what price would that be" points to her cheek and smiles. "Small price to pay, for my services" leaning over the bar to her cheek pecking her lightly. "Hold on a sec and I'll go get something" "alright" waiting awkwardly.

Hopefully this works or I'm in the shit. A minute later she reappears again in front of me holding in her slender fingers a white and peach coloured plastic tube. Lifting my eyes to make contact with her hazel eyes searching for an answer. "Its concealer" a smile appearing "just dab it on then rub it in a bit but I'm not sure if our tones match, it may be to pale for your face". "What would I do without you" winking. With that I set off back to the dimly lighted stink pit.

Back in front off the water stained mirror, I look back at my marked face. Wishful thinking that it had disappeared somehow. Looking down at the lipstick shaped object. I pull off its cap, revealing a skin toned extendable stick. Seeing its distinctive shape in the mirror. Disgust filled my head like when you tread in dog shit in your best shoes. Raising the soft matt makeup stick to my face. 'Not the first time but hey probably not the last time I'll be wearing it' dabbing it against my slightly stubbed face dabbing my fingers to help blend it in.

After a couple of minutes it was unseen. Success.

Upon admiring my handy work, I catch a glance at my watch showing that it's almost ten past eleven on its black and white analog face. 'Crap still haven't written that dam'd report' exiting the men's toilets yet again. I head back toward the bar again to Tally but as I exit I catch a glimpse of pink on my left, looking just to see a pink haired woman exit the bar. I stand there buzzing at the thought of that being the woman I saved in Paddra. I shake my head clearing it of the thought, but for the rest of the night that thought stayed with me like a void of curiosity.

* * *

_Light's POV_

The noise settled down so you could hear the lower volume guitar based music which always associated with bars. Finally left with my thoughts while pushing around a random fallen peanut from a nearby bowl. Etro only knows where those nuts have been or, been touched by. Probable some dirty individual who didn't wash his hands after… I don't even what to finish the thought, with that I leave the tainted snack alone.

Not only seconds later my space has been invaded by a very powerfully odoured man, that continued to heavy breath. Which isn't creepy at all. He is then shooed away when I catch the barmaids eye, my expression must have revealed my discomfort. I didn't really have any energy to tell the guy to breath through his nose and to move further away.

Peace again.

"Tally" comes a young husky male voice. From a side glace I see a tall figure rush over. "What's wrong?" she laughs. Scruffy red hair stuck up more on one side. With the expression like he had woken up with his best friend in a questionable position.

Something about him seemed familiar. He seems totally unaware of me now clearly watching him. He has quite a soothing tone in his voice, even with the distress in his voice.

" … and I can't see him with a dick on my face". With that I'm pulled out of my daze. 'ooook, finishing eavesdropping now' and I continue thumbing around the half a peanut.

A moment later he's gone. Taking hold of my glass and downing the remaining contents. Standing from my stool before turning towards the exit "see you soon sergeant" Tally soft tone comes. I look back at her to check that was directed at me, and indeed it was, opening my mouth to reply but beaten to it "you will be back I'll bet gil on that" turning back around to place the another clean glass under the bar. With that I turn and leave.

For those who don't know what a vestibule is -**.org/wiki/Vestibuled_train**

* * *

**AN:** To those who are confused Teslar is my new pen name. I was previously LowBatteryLife, it was only meant to be temporary. I just wanted a shorter name.

Just want to thank you guys who have put this story in you alerts, favorites, added me to their favorites and reviewed it means a lot.

Thanks Toxicsnake91 for reviewing the previous chapter. Come on guys 1, I could really do with the feedback on how its going. Might even help me get the momentum I need to get these out quicker. I don't want it turning into a habit of doing only 4 chapters a year that's bad I want to change that to every couple of months.

I will go back some when and maybe change a few bits like you do, improvements etc. I really couldn't be bothered to do a final read through.

Please review; I don't know how its going if you don't say. But nothing nasty. I'm no English student, I was surprised I passed it. Ha.


End file.
